


Homestuck Collections

by Lunar_Bella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bella/pseuds/Lunar_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These aren't necessarily all going to be ships of mine. This is going to be a collection of one shots that I'm writing. Mostly I'm taking suggestions off my Facebook, for now. When I catch up there, I'll ask for some here! Kay! Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pyropes.

"L4TUL4, WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?" Terezi asked, sniffing the air to pinpoint where Latula was. 

"1'm sk4t1ng. c4n't you t3ll?" She gave a slight chuckle at the confused look on the others face as she stopped. "COM3 ON. 1'LL SHOW YOU."

"WHY WOULD 1 W4NT TO DO TH4T?" The blind troll demanded to the scentless one. This only pulled another laugh from the older of the pair. 

"b3c4us3 1t's r4d 4nd 1 know you w4nt to try 1t!" Latula stated casually. She walked over to the younger and pulled her over by the cane she carried. Terezi complained the whole way, even going as far as to try to hit Latula. She missed. 

"com3 on. try 1t for m3?" Latula pouted. Pouted! And Terezi bought it, grumbling slightly as she allowed herself to be put on the board. 

"TH3R3. 1 GOT ON TH3 DUMB TH1NG. C4N 1 GO NOW?" She asked, snarky as ever. 

"oh no, dud3. not t1l you g3t th1s puppy mov1ng." Tula replied, making sure Terezi was steady. "now k1ck off." She told her counterpart. 

"F1NE." Terezi put her foot to the ground to push off, and instantly she almost fell. Latula stabilized her, though she was laughing enough to make the skateboard shake. 

"FUCK YOU. L3T M3 OFF TH1S TH1NG!" Terezi snarled, angrily. Latula merely laughed and lifted her off the board, setting her on solid ground again. 

"th3r3. h4ppy now?" 

"NO! YOU W3R3 M4K1NG FUN OF M3! 1 D1DN'T 3V3N W4NT ON TH3 TH1NG," Terezi complained as she crossed her arms. "4ND YOU R33K OF SMUGNESS!" 

Terezi submit herself to her dancestors affections as she was pulled into an apologetic hug, though the smugness wasn't exactly gone. 

"you lov3 m3." Latula teased, pecking her cheek gently. 

"...Y34H, 1 GU3SS." She conceded, leaning into her embrace, smiling affectionately.


	2. The Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullox messes with Karkats computer. Karkat is not amused. 
> 
> Kk, Sullox, and Gamzee

"DAMN IT SULLOX I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT." Karkat yelled through the small apartment. He had gone into his computer, intending to scroll through his social media, but all he was able to see were pictures of bees and wasn't able to log on. He could hear laughter in the room next door. Sulloxs office. 

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" He growled as he stomped out of his room and into the one filled with computers. Gamzee was kicked back in the spare office chair next to Sullox who was wearing his usual stupid 3-D glasses. Gamzee let out a chuckle. 

"LiGhTeN uP mY bRo. ItS jUsT a HaRmLeSs PrAnK." He crooned soothingly. He put his feet up on the desk, earning a quick shove from the computer nerd. Sullox brushed away any potential dust. 

"feet away from the computer2." He said with a mild glare. 

"I WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT 'LIGHTEN UP' GAMZEE. THIS ASSHOLE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO LEAVE MY SHI- IS THAT MY SWEATER SULLOX?" Karkat continued his tirade.

"...maybee." He smirked a bit. Karkat head towards him angrily but was lifted up by the lanky behemoth that is Gamzee Makara. He threw the smaller man over his shoulder to keep his own face in tact. Karkats nails are well kept and sharp. 

"KarKaT~ tHiNk AbOuT iT lIkE oNe Of YoUr MoViEs. GuY tEaSeS tHe GiRl, ShIt HaPpEnS, aNd ThEy KiSs AnD mAkE uP." He was teasing and Karkat knew it. Not a single word of that spiel was serious in the slightest. But the shortest of the group slumped a bit in defeat. 

"FINE." He grumbled, and Gamzee set him down gently. 

"2o where'2 my kii22?" Sullox asked teasingly. Karkat conceded to give him a peck on the lips and leaned into Gamzee, who was holding his waist gently. 

The three of them relaxed and spent the rest of the day teasing each other. Karkat fell victim for the most part, but always had something to shoot back at them. Gamzee kept laughing, for the most part, Sullox and Karkats arguing. 

Sullox still hadn't fixed the computer by the time they all fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie together.


	3. Merry Christmas Bitches.

It was the last day of school before Holiday Break and the gang were all tapping their pencils in their classes impatiently. They were all going to John’s house after school together, but they were excited mostly because of their yearly tradition.When the bell finally did ring, they all bolted from their classes along with the rest of their classmates.

John, leaving his maths class had actually almost forgotten his belongings. The teacher called him back into the room and spent two minutes trying to get him to guess what he had forgotten. It wasn’t his highest moment, but when he finally remembered to grab his things he was gone in seconds.

Jade had trampled anyone who got in her way as she dashed from PE. She may have elbowed a few people on her way out, but nothing that could be proven. Her messy hair lagged behind her as she made way for her locker, almost knocking over a few upperclassmen.

Rose had delicately stood and gathered her things before her Advanced English had even ended, walking to the door thirty seconds before the bell had rung. Just as the teacher began to protest her haste, the bell went off and she was out the door. She smirked as the teacher gave up in the chaos of students leaving for the next two weeks.

Dave whistled a Christmas song as he ditched out of the last five minutes of history class, but ended up spending that time chilling out in the office anyway. He didn’t wait to be dismissed after the bell, instead throwing he bag over his shoulder and waving to the secretary before jogging down the halls to wait on his friends by the main entrance. 

When they all met up, they exchanged smiles and nods before walking out the door and starting down the sidewalk to the parking lot. They all wrapped their arms around each others shoulders or waists as they walked. At the edge they all stopped, looked at each other, and gave a silent count in their heads.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS,” They began, trying to kick high in the air. John almost fell over, Rose almost made it but her clothes restricted her flexibility, jade lost her shoe but didn’t chase it, and Dave gave the most graceful kick out of all of them. “BITCHES!” They finished their yell and went to the car giggling. Jade grabbed her shoe on the way.


	4. Terezis Favorite Holiday.

When the trolls joined the humans back on earth, they were taught all of the holidays and the traditions along with them. Once John and Dave quit pranking them with false traditions, they grew to enjoy different holidays. Terezi had two favorites, that were picked solely on the color scheme. Valentine's Day, and Christmas.

With the latter was coming up she, Kanaya, Rose, Dave, John, and Karkat were going christmas shopping together at the mall. Terezi had insisted on going with so she could enjoy all of the red colored things she would be encountering upon her arrival. She has been forced to promise not to lick anything she wasn’t going to buy. 

Upon arrival they split up into pairs to get their individual shopping done faster. Karkat was the poor unfortunate soul who got stuck with guiding Terezi around. He tried to protest the situation, but was quickly overruled. After the first store, he had relaxed a bit when she only tried to eat one box.

It wasn’t long after that when he realized it was a mistake to trust her around all the red in the building. They were passing by another store when she sniffed out some poor guy who was forced to dress up as Santa Claus and give out flyers for some event or sale. A sly grin crossed her lips, and a hum of anticipation slipped out of her throat. 

Karkat wasn’t able to stop her from jumping onto the guy with a war cry of, “Come here you fat red bastard.”

He stood there for a few moments, internally fuming as a few people tried to rip her off of the employee in costume. Even some security guards got involved. She just carried on licking and biting the guy, going on about how he tasted like strawberries between her tastes. One of the guards turned to Karkat. 

“Please get your friend under control, sir,” she pleaded him. It wasn’t long before Karkat came up with a reply.

“Friend? I’ve never seen the shitsniffing idiot that’s licking the festivity male before in my life.” Before she could respond he was already walking away from the scene. He wouldn’t be the one who attempted to separate them. When he was beyond earshot, he gave a long sigh.

“Better him than me.”


	5. Under the Mistletoe. DaveKat

Dave wasn’t typically one for Christmas, but he knew that Karkat found it to be a bit romantic, so he decided to decorate their (now shared) apartment. That cheesy ass troll would be the RomCom induced end of him. He tried to get everything hung before Karkat got home, but he was still hanging the last of the decorations when the cherry-blood returned from work.

“Dave I’m back! Wher- wait a minute. What the hell is all this shit?” He was already babbling so Dave just slipped into the main room to greet him through his mini-rant. He pulled the door shut, since Karkat was a bit too mesmerised by the decorations to be bothered. He then turned and wrapped his arms around Karkats waist and waited for him to shut up.

“Where the hell did all of this even come from? Why is our place decorated? And- Dave?” 

“I wanted to give you a nice surprise,” Dave cooed to him gently. He pressed a kiss on the trolls forehead ever so gently before taking the small, warm hand in his own and lead him to the doorway of their room. Before Karkat could ask anything, he interrupted. “Look up.” 

Karkat tilted his head up, and sure enough there was a small little bundle of green dangling from the doorway, connected to a little red ribbon. A smile lit up his face, knowing exactly what it was. Mistletoe. He looked back to Dave and got up on his toes, making Dave bend down slightly until their lips were touching.

“Merry Christmas, Dave,” Karkat mumbled before giving him a proper kiss. It didn’t have to be said, but Karkat loved the surprise he had been given. When they separated from the kiss, dave smiled slightly down at him. 

“Merry Christmas, Karkat.”


	6. ConKri Anniversery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, cute Humanstuck fic real quick for ConKri! Kankri is a Sunday school teacher and Cronus is a musician who crashes Kankri's class for their anniversary!

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you think you’re about to fall apart. You were in the middle of teaching the small group of children at your church when all of a sudden all the kids started asking questions about you and Cronus. They all knew about your romantic relationship with him, as did your entire church (in fact this church is where you two had gotten married exactly one year ago today), so the topic wasn’t uncommon but in this case it was rather random and many of the things they were asking were about specific events. 

The questions were innocent and sweet, mostly asking if he recalled specific events in their relationship from when they met as kids to the day they got married. You answered each and every one of them, filling in small details keeping things quick so you could get back to the lesson. They seemed keen on interrupting you however. In the middle of telling one of your stories, or maybe you were getting ready to ask where all of these questions came from, you were interrupted by the sound of an acoustic guitar and your husbands voice right outside the door. 

With a puzzled expression you told the kids to stay put and went to see what was happening. Once pulling back the door you were faced with Cronus’s smiling face as he sang what had to be the most beautiful song you had ever heard. That is where you started to melt. You thank God everyday for the man before you, and today was no different. Your eyes began to water and one of your hands went to the cross around your neck out of habit. The smile was stuck on your face. The kids in your Sunday School class were giggling hysterically behind you. Apparently they had been in on it all along. 

By the time the amazing man in front of you ceased his beautiful singing, a song he had written for you in commemoration of your first year of marriage, you were about ready to tackle him. You at least waited for him to move his guitar behind his back before your arms were wrapped around his neck with a silent prayer that you could stay there forever on your mind. He laughed quietly in your ear, breath warm against your skin and arms comfortably secure around your waste.

“Happy anniversary, Chief,” he cooed in your ear, and there you were- a puddle in his arms. The children were clapping, but it was barely noticeable as you were too focused on ensuring every square centimeter on Cronus’s face received a chaste peck of your lips. The congregation down the hall was slowly dispersing from the service, a few coming over to congratulate the couple on a successful and happy year together.

Maybe not everyone in the church had been thrilled about you two, but no one could deny that you fit together like puzzle pieces. Through all of your time together romantically even the most weary of the church members had grown at least comfortable with the pair of you together, and at best happy for your company. So anyone who came to gather their children and head home were glad to greet you. 

The trip home was mostly spent with your hands interlocked and you gushing as he sang the song to you again with the promise of flowers once you walked in the door. To say you were content where you were would be a drastic understatement, nearly a crime to the name of Love. So when you arrived home you gave your everything to the man who made you feel whole, your time, your energy, your breath. You even watched Grease with him for the millionth time. And then came your gift to him. 

A scrapbook of every memorable moment you could imagine with him. Mostly pictures, yes, but not all of it. From the beginning, when you were kids who had just met in elementary school. Cronus had been far more thrilled than you at the time, but you were quick to get close to him. Mostly because the next picture was both of you with matching black eyes from the first time Cronus saved you from a bully. Toothy grins with your arms crossed in front of you and one of his arms draped affectionately across your shoulders, you can’t remember why you were so happy after both of you getting beat up. The book went on into your teen years, when you spent most of your time preaching excessively, and where you swore to only devote yourself to god. Your glad every day you spend with your partner that by the time you graduated high school that you changed your mind.

Among the pictures of the first few months of your romantic relationship there were other mementos as well. The first love note you left for him, a string of yarn from when you tried to knit him a sweater (which sat next to a picture of Cronus wearing the disheveled disaster, looking proud despite the thing already falling apart), and a pop tab necklace mounted on a page in the shape of a heart that he had made for you. The last few pages were from your wedding. From the proposal on the beach to the ‘I do’s’ to the first dance. You spent way too much time finding all of these things, but you were glad you did. It seems Cronus was too.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddled close, gentle kisses here and there, laughing and talking, sitting in your living room lit only by candles and the fire place. Once you reached time to sleep you were curled in his arms, resting your head against his collarbone, a smile and the promise of forever on your lips.


End file.
